Camp Complain
Plot Slinkman is tired of having to field the complaints of all the campers. To this end, he calls on four of them to hear something important that he has to say. Lazlo, Samson, Edward, and Harold are called in and Slinkman announces that he wants to make them official Cabin Leaders! Cabin Leaders get to wear cool hats and badges, they get their own leader's lounge with a pinball machine! They just have one job that they have to do: they have to listen to the other camper's complaints and they have to sign a contract promising to never complain themselves. Since the pinball machine is so cool, they all sign on the dotted line. But listening to the campers complain is too much for them, so they try to retreat back to the lounge. Unfortunately for them, the other campers follow them there. Then Edward has a brilliant idea that Slinkman said all they had to do was listen to the other camper's complaints, they didn't actually have to do anything about them. So Lazlo, Samson, Edward, and Freddie pretend to listen to the campers complaints and then quickly dismiss them so they can get back to playing the pinball machine! However, the other campers do not like being ignored, so they formulate a plan to teach the four of them a lesson! The next day, when Slinkman asks the four cabin leaders if there has been any complaints and they reply honestly that there hasn't been, Slinkman says that since no one is complaining the leaders lounge will be shut down! So they panic and say that they are expecting some complaints soon, so Slinkman relents. However, the Cabin Leaders find out that the reason that nobody has come to them with any complaints is because they've decided to not complain on purpose! And if the cabin leaders want to keep their leaders lounge, the other campers need to complain to them! They go out of their way to unscrew the doors, put worms in the oatmeal and turn off the hot water pump, but the other campers didn't even knew the leaders were making trouble cause all they did was stayed where they were, then hippo informs them that the lounge is being torn down. The cabin leaders complain to slinkman that the other campers were doing this on purpose, but silknman told them that because they sign they couldn't complain, and tells them he had to return the pinball machine and destroy the lounge, but told them they were allowed to keep the hat and badges,much to Cabin leaders dismay. Later Silkman lays down on his chair in his office praising himself that his plan worked perfectly no complaints from anyone. Lumpus barges in complaining about the doors falling down, and that there are worms in the oatmeal and there is no hot water, going on and on, Silkman stares at disbelief nearly going insane. Trivia *Lazlo, Samson, Edward, and Harold officially become the leaders of their respected cabins. ** Lazlo wearing a scoutmaster hat and badge ** Edward wearing a scoutmaster hat and badge ** Samson wearing a scoutmaster hat and badge ** Harold wearing a scoutmaster hat and badge *This the only time Lazlo acted selfish, in this case greed instead of fixing the problem. *This is the last episode written by J.G. Quintel before working on his creation, Regular Show, which it premiered in 2010, two years after the show ended in 2008. *Samson was the only scout leader had initially had a complainnt for Slinkman. Quotes *'Leonard:' The sky is too blue. *'Liniment:' The grass is too green. *farts *'Larry:' Louie farted. *'Raj:' Come out here and listen to us! *'Edward: 'I can't believe this! They're not complaining on purpose! '' *'Harold: But why would they do that?'' *'''Edward: Don't you see? They're jealous of our pinball!'' *'Samson: 'Yeah and our hats! *'Edward: 'No Samson. They're not jealous of our hats... *'Samson: 'Our badges? *'Edward: 'Stop talking... *'Milt:' Hey everyone! Slinkman's shutting down the cabin leader club! *'Edward:' No its Not Our Fault! *'Lazlo: 'Yeah there not complaining on purpose! '' *'Slinkman:' ''Ah ah remember you can't complain you signed. Oh and I also have to take down the clubhouse. But on the bright side you can keep those hats and badges. Category:Lazlo Episodes Category:Samson Episodes Category:Edward Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes Category:Slinkman Episodes